moonlit
by kenmore
Summary: SesshoumaruKagome new characters!
1. sessy

Hidden Happiness  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking around his castle in the afternoon thinking of a mate to stay with.He had heard of a great miko from the east which was very beautiful and powerful.She had raven black hair that went to her waist,with the most beautiful eyes any man had ever seen.He was intent on finding this miko and making her his mate.He walked from his castle telling Jaken to keep an eye on Rin.Once he got outside,he jumped high in the air,making his way to the east where his mate lie.  
  
Kagome  
  
"SIT!"Kagome yelled at inuyasha."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Inuyasha screamed as he lifted his head out of the ground.Shippou,Sango and Miroku were all laughing at the fallen hanyou."YOU PERVERT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK AT ME WHILE I WAS PUTTING ON MY SHIRT!"she yelled."I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU! I SENSED A DEMON!"he screamed back."Oh yeah like i'll belive that Inuyasha!"no longer had she said that when she was pulled into the arms of only one person,Kouga.Kagome tried to breath but the hug from kouga made it very hard to do so."Hey Kagome!My woman!"he said cheerfully.Kagome managed to get out of his grasp to breath and say"Why hello cough Kouga."Kouga looked at Sango,Shippou,and Miroku then back at kagome."how have you been all this time ive been gone?I really missed you."uhh...i've been fine kouga but erm-"she was interupted by inuyasha,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MORON!?" kouga looked at inuyasha and ignored him,just then,a sound of demons yelling could be heard,"i've got to go kagome,my tribe is calling me!"With that he took of in a tornado of dust."Stupid wussy,he always comes at the wrong time."Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he sneered in the direction of where Kouga had left and walked away,the group following closely.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru was still off looking for this miko,when he spotted a village.He stopped as he saw a dogdemon stealing stuff from men and scaring the women.He flew over to the demon and watched him.The demon was laughing as a man fell to the ground in a pile of mud.The demon looked at him for a minute before getting irritated of being watched."Like what ya see?"he barked.Sesshoumaru,however was not amused,"have you heard the stories about a great miko from the east?"he asked.The demon eyed him for a minute before saying,"Yea i've heard of her..whats it to ya?" Sesshoumaru usualy killed someone who talked to him that way,but something about this demon was different to him."you shouldnt talk like that to someone as mighty as me." "Well la-ti-da!" the demon started to make little arm motions."How mighty are ya?Ya look like a girl,so how powerful could you be?"yes,this demon was different all right,he was a dogdemon,but he looked something of his father.He had silver hair,with green at the ends,he wore a dark-green haori with cuts and scatches all over it.There were white streaks on it,and a white belt wrapped around him."I rule the western lands."Sesshoumaru said proudly but not letting it show."nuh-uh! Me and my brother and sister own it." "huh?" Sesshoumaru was confused. "wha-"Sesshoumaru started to say."I have never seen my brother but we were triplets,my father,Inutashio took me and my sister to live with my step-mother.My brother,stayed with my mom and then they were attacked.They only let my brother live because they wanted him to tell my father of what they have done."Suji looked down."I wish i could have a chance to actualy see my brother.  
  
Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome said uneasily."What?Do you sense a shard?"Inuyasha turned to her eagerly."No.Its-""FEH! I dont want any nonsense....."Just then a figure of a dogdemon could be seen in the woods.Inuyasha whispered a name but Kagome couldnt make it out.He walked over to her and gave the dogdemon a hug and started talking to her.Kagome felt so small and sad..Inuyasha had another love.And she couldnt do anything except stare."Inuyasha,this your m-mate?"Kagome said shakily."No,she is my sister."Inuyasha laughed. Everyone opened their eyes so wide that if they opened them any more then they might have fell out.Miroku walked over calmly,intent on asking one question,"Excuse me uhh...?" The demon looked at Miroku."My name is Takira,if your wondering.""Well miss Takira,I was hoping that you would bare my child."Miroku said it so calmly that Kagome thought he was asking a non-perverted question.Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu but before she could throw it,Miroku was flying at a extremly high speed.Sango walked past the unconsious Miroku and started talking to Takira,"Im so sorry Takira...he,he has brain damage."Sango,Takira and Kagome all started laughing at this."Well Inuyasha,I must take you and your friends to see Suji,I hear he has found a youkai friend."She smiled.She had silver hair with two black streaks in the front.She had a well defined body,and wore a black and navy blue haori.She was calming and delightful.She made Kagome feel safe and happy."Umm Takira who is Suji?"Takira started walking in the direction of the woods and the group following."Suji is my other brother."Sango quickly got Kirara to carry Miroku and her.Soon,the group walked into a field of flowers.And then Takira pointed toward the west and there were two figures of dogdemons."HEY! TAKIRA HOW'S IT GOIN'?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
After the chat with Suji,Sesshoumaru understood that Suji was his brother and that they were inuyasha's half brother and half sister."Suji"Sesshoumaru said as they walked into the woods."That's my name."Suji said without looking at Sesshoumaru."you say that Inutashio is your father?"Sesshoumaru was very excited to have met a new sibling other that inuyasha,but didn't let it show though his 'no-emotions' mask."yes,that's pops all right."Suji looked at Sesshoumaru."why?" Sesshoumaru was hiding something and Suji knew it."My father's name was Inutashio and I was taken away with my mother."Sesshoumaru said slowly.Suji stopped dead in his tracks."Makin' jokes are we? Well,I won't have it,no one makes fun of my family!"Suji pushed Sesshoumaru down to the ground and they tackled eachother for a while but then  
  
two of Naraku's puppets came and stopped thier fight."What are two youki doing out in the middle of the forest?"the one on the right said.Sesshoumaru and Suji were up in a flash.Suddenly,Suji saw a black ball come out of nowhere and hit the demons and absorb them.Then,Suji recognized the spell and saw a little group nearby."Sesshoumaru?"Suji said.Suji looked at Sesshoumaru and saw that he had noticed the group too.Sesshoumaru smelled Inuyasha and the miko.'The miko from the east!'he thought.Sesshoumaru also noticed a dogdemon that looked like a goddess but in a black haori and with black hair and long (I mean LONG) black nails.She looked at Suji and pointed so the rest of the group could see them. Suji suddenly yelled,"HEY! TAKIRA HOW'S IT GOIN'?!"She smiled and walked over to Suji and then stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru."Hello my name is Takira."  
  
Hey! i wanted write more but...you know...if you write for a long time then you just HAVE to take a break...well,plz plz plz review or else... jona or else what? hiyikaor else fluffy will kill you.sesshoumaruwhat?when did i say that i would do that?hiyikaill pay you extra.sesshoumaruok.jona (gulp!)Im your bro hiyika! (backs down as sesshoumaru glares) ok ok sorry 


	2. Ryoku the great

Hey! I started on a new chapter but i want to do a new story! :'( Well if I get done with this one then i can write anything! YEE HAA! Remember if you don't review then we shall all be sad and not make anymore stories.  
  
XOXO TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! AND TO THE REST OF YOU,XOXO JUST FOR READING!   
  
Takira watched as Kakiro,(her magic producing staff) pushed out some bluish bubbles that wrapped around the puppets and absorbed them,leaving nothing but air."Takira!I havn't seen you in a while!Hey!Meet Sesshoumaru,he says that he is our brother,but I don't belive him.I just think it is a joke of some kind to make fun of us!" Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf demon, 'wolf demon!' his mind screamed 'my father had other women other than my mother and inuyasha's!?'Sesshoumaru rolled his hands into balls and tried to keep control.Takira obviously saw that and looked at him strangely.  
  
"Are you allright?" Sesshoumaru didnt answer of course and kept his emotion shield under comtrol.Suji yelled,"He was making fun of our family! Don't be nice to him!" " Hush Suji,he is part of our family.He has the same mother and father as you.I only have the same father." Takira walked over to Inuyasha"Inuyasha.You are exactly like me they,however,are not.They had the same father and mother." Takira walked over to a tree and sat under it.she sniffed the air after a few minutes and stood up."I smell something......I smelled it before." She sniffed again.Suji stood up and looked around."I smell it too." He sniffed again getting irritated of not knowing who it was."What the hell is it!?"Takira held up her hand to silence him and just then a demon walked up."wh-HEY! Ryoku! RYOKU!!! Look at you! I havn't seen you since we were just kids!" Ryoku,which Suji said him to be looked over and smiled."Hey,How are you?Dude!You look awsome!"Ryoku looked around and then his smile faded a bit."Have you guys seen umm....." Suji looked at his friend for a minute and smiled knowingly."Miki? No,we havn't.You still like her?And are you still looking for her?" Suji asked.Ryoku just looked down."Ever since she left after you guys were taken away,I have been looking for her."Ryoku was the same age as Suji and Takira with brown spiked hair(think sanoske off rurouni kenshin)and amber eyes.He wore a white haori with orange spots.He had a shape on his head that looked like a big C with a bigger in it.He had a regular katana(is this right?)and a little pocket bag tied to his belt(or hilt w/e).To Kagome he had HUGE eyes.Just then as if on cue,a liitle wolf demon had to stop by."Hey Kagome.How are you tod-""Go away wimpy wolf!" "Shut up dog-turd!" "STOP!"Kagome yelled."they cant hear you."takira walk calmly inbetween then and held up her hands"Gentlemen gentlemen,please.You musn't fight over Kagome see how she does not like it?"Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome looking a little angry.Kouga however,did not look at Kagome.He was staring at Takira as she walked over to Inuyasha and patted his head "good boy." She winked at Kouga before saying,"we have got to go Suji." "why?" "I smell another friend."


End file.
